


Anniversary

by makebei



Series: Brocedes Marriage [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 专门用来发糖的婚后系列.





	

一阵手机铃声响起。

Nico几乎被吓了一跳。他悄悄往旁边挪了挪，装作不经意地瞄了一眼来电——Amy。

Lewis从房间冲出来，像怕被Nico看见似的迅速把手机从沙发上拿起，随后转身走回房间关上门。

“你好……”

门内的对话几不可闻。Nico不禁皱了皱眉。

这样神秘的电话已经不是第一次出现了。一开始Nico不以为然，毕竟Lewis也有他自己的生活圈，自然会有一些他不认识的朋友。然而Lewis的态度却让Nico颇为在意。他开始下意识地避免在Nico面前接电话，甚至干脆像现在一样把Nico关在门外。老实说，这让Nico非常不舒服。于是他开始有意识地关注Lewis的手机来电。然后他发现了一个出现频率颇高的名字，Amy。

一个非常明显的女性的名字。

Nico几乎被自己的想象恶心到了。

他在想些什么呢？这可是Lewis！他最亲密最信任的人！他们那么多年的关系，难道会被一个莫名其妙的电话破坏？

他摇摇头，仿佛在说服自己。

他只是需要点新鲜空气。

 

Nico在大街上漫无目的地走着。

天气开始转凉了，人们不自觉地比平常靠得更近，汲取着对方的温度。一对迎面路过的情侣手上捧着一束红玫瑰，满脸甜蜜地和Nico擦肩而过。

玫瑰。

他的心脏像被人猝不及防地捏了一下。

再过两天，就是他们结婚七周年的纪念日。

Nico已经提前在Lewis最喜欢的那家披萨店订好了座位，还准备了一份绝对会让他惊喜的礼物——一张Prince的初版黑胶唱片。天知道Nico托了多少朋友才从一位喜欢珍藏古早唱片的唱片店店主那儿找到了这个宝贝，他简直等不及看到Lewis吃惊得张大嘴的表情了。

他忽然很想见到Lewis。

 

七年的时间很长，也很短。他们在神父的祝福下亲吻的场景依旧历历在目。

他们的婚讯是在Lewis的第200场大奖赛上公布的。

他们并没有提前开发布会。只是当Lewis在颁奖台上被问到手上那枚这站才出现的戒指时，他轻描淡写地回了一句：“我和Nico这周结婚了。”然后Nico非常配合地傻笑着朝观众晃了晃他戴着同款戒指的左手。

全场沸腾。

第二天他们的狗血情史就被扒得一干二净出现在了太阳报的首页，连小时候Nico恶作剧偷偷往Lewis裤子上涂风油精的糗事都被登在了黄金版面。大写加粗的标题：敌人？爱人？

接下来的几天，他们经历了可怕的媒体轰炸，社交媒体下面的转发回复量也突破新高。

不出意料，有许多反对的声音。

可是这又有什么要紧？

嘿，他们可是经历过全场嘘声的人！

再说公司大佬和赞助商都没说什么，他们更是公开得肆无忌惮，甚至到了会在摄像机镜头外偷偷接吻的地步。

众司机纷纷表示已被闪瞎。

当然，他们的甜蜜没能持续太久。巴林大奖赛后，两人就因为Lewis又把Nico逼出赛道而冷战了8个小时。

三年后，他们又一起在摩纳哥站公布了退役的消息。

Lewis终于能开启他梦寐以求的音乐事业，而Nico则是和Vivian合作开了一家冰淇淋店，如愿以偿地告别了以前地狱般的节食计划。毫无节制的食谱一直进行到了某天Nico忽然发现自己塞不进去年的牛仔裤才被迫中止。

退役后的生活美好得超乎他们的想象，除了没能拥有一个孩子，一切近乎完美。

 

不知不觉间，Nico走到了花店前，盯着玫瑰花出了神。

等他反应过来的时候，他已经傻乎乎地捧着一束红玫瑰回到了大街上。

回家吧，一切都会好起来的。他会把鲜花打理好插进花瓶，给Lewis一个吻，让他解释一下电话的事情，然后Nico会宽容地原谅他，和他交换一个黏糊糊的吻，接着他们又会毫无芥蒂地窝在温暖的沙发上看电影，就这样待上一整天。

回家吧，就现在。

 

Nico轻快的脚步在路过一家咖啡店时停住了。

他不会认错。那件羊毛大衣还是去年圣诞节Nico送给Lewis的。

Nico不由自主地瞪大了眼睛。他的心跳快得就像正坐在F1赛车里过全油门弯。

大衣的主人正坐在一张小巧的圆形咖啡桌前。他的对面，端坐着一位背影优雅的红发女士。

Nico忍不住推开门走进去。

“先生，欢迎光临。”

Nico摆摆手，安静地走向那张咖啡桌。

他曾以为婚礼上的红地毯就是他这辈子走过最长的路。

“不好意思，我特意等到Nico出门才……”

Nico距离那张桌子只有两英尺。

正在聊天的两人终于察觉到他的存在，一齐抬头看他。

“Nico……”Lewis张大了嘴，一时语塞。

“哇哦，看来我真的没认错人。”Nico朝他们微笑道。

接着，他举起被捧了一路的红玫瑰，重重地砸在了Lewis的脸上。

“FUCK YOU! LEWIS HAMILTON! FUCK YOU! ”

鲜艳的花瓣散落了一地，就像一颗破碎的心。

 

TBC


End file.
